prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bryan Danielson
Bryan Danielson (born May 22, 1981) is an American professional wrestler. Is is currently competing for World Wrestling Entertainment on its Raw brand under the ring name Daniel Bryan, which is a parody of his real name, and where he is currently the reigning United States Champion. Danielson has also gone by the name The American Dragon, which he'd later adopt as his most notable nickname. Danielson has had one of the longest tenures in ROH history, having been with the company since their debut. Known as one of the “Founding Fathers” of the promotion, Danielson has achieved much success there having won the inaugural Survival of the Fittest Tournament, been the head trainer at the ROH Wrestling Academy, holding the ROH World Championship for 15 months, and unifying the ROH Pure Championship with the ROH World Championship. Danielson had signed with the WWE, where he performed under the name Daniel Bryan. He was one of the contestants in WWE NXT, where he was being mentored by The Miz. He was released from his contract in a controversial manner on June 11, 2010, after it was allegedly claimed that he was fired due to the choking of Justin Roberts with his own tie, which was deemed to voilent for WWE television. Danielson returned to WWE at SummerSlam, once again as Daniel Bryan, where he replaced The Great Khali in the 12-man tag team match against The Nexus, which Team WWE won. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*'Crossface' :*Cattle Mutilation :*Dragon Suplex *'Nicknames' :*"The Best in the World" :*"The American Dolphin" (PWG) :*"American Dragon" *'Tag Teams and Stables' :*Nexus :*Team WWE *'Theme music' :*"Final Countdown" by Europe (ROH) :*"I Came To Play" by Downstait (NXT) :*'The Rage (a) (WWE)' Championships and accomplishments *'All Pro Wrestling' :*APW Internet Champion (1 time) :*APW King of The Indys Tournament (1999) *'All Star Wrestling' :*ASW Heavy Middleweight Champion (1 time) *'East Coast Wrestling Association' :*ECWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Low Ki *'Full Impact Pro' :*FIP Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Memphis Championship Wrestling' :*MCW Light Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*MCW Southern Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Spanky *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA Canadian Junior Heavyweight Champion :*NWA Southern Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' :*IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Curry Man *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Champion (1 time) :*ROH World Tag Team Champion (1 time, inagural) - with Michael Modest :*ROH Pure Champion (1 time) (Unified with ROH World Championship) :*Survival of the Fittest winner (2004) *'Texas Wrestling Alliance' :*TWA Tag Team Champion(1 time) - with Spanky *'World Series Wrestling' :*WSW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*United States Champion (1 time, current) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*2005 Best Technical Wrestler :*2006 Best Technical Wrestler :*2006 Most Outstanding Wrestler See also *Bryan Danielson's event history *Bryan Danielson's gimmicks External links *Profile at OWW *BryanDanielsonOnline.com (official website) *MySpace profile *TV.com profile Category:American wrestlers Category:WWE NXT Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Australasian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Catch Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Liberty States Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Millenium Wrestling Federation alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:NWA Empire alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Series Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster